


Toys

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has something new up his sleeve for Willow and Willow discovers a whole other side of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on July 28, 1998 in the, thankfully temporarily titled. series, Willow and Spike: A Lust Series. The original author's notes (slightly amended): _Thanks to some great list members (of an email list which shall remain nameless but for which this series was created), I have ideas for three or four more stories, so far, one of which involves a certain leather-clad evil vampire, Lex! I have now departed from my drug-induced idea of splitting Willow and Spike apart. (I have no memories of that!) The series will continue until I run out of ideas or get locked away in the looney bin. (The main series is over, after about 75 stories and four years, but there are still more stories being written.)_

Three nights had passed since the last time she had seen Spike. After their night in the hotel, he had dropped her off in front of her house an hour before dawn. Carrying the dress, stockings and shoes, but not the garter belt, she had snuck back into her house for two hours of sleep before school.

It was nearly eleven o'clock, but Willow wasn't concerned. He would come for her again--she knew in her heart he would--and the anticipation was making her nearly breathless with desire.

Unable to concentrate on schoolwork and all healed from the spanking, except for a few fading bruises, Willow sat at her computer illicitly checking out X-rated websites. She was in the middle of reading a ribald tale of spanking and wondering if she should write of her own experience-- leaving out the vampire part--when a soft knock came on her outside door.

Closing Netscape, she turned the monitor off and hurried over to the door. Spike stood outside, waiting for her. He gave her an appraising look, taking in her flushed face and quickened breathing. Willow stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind her and slid into his embrace.

"Umm, I missed you," she murmured against his chest.

"I can tell," he replied as his hands slid underneath her miniskirt and cupped her trembling bottom. "All healed?"

"Uh huh." Her arms circled his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers for a lust-filled kiss. Finally parting, they began to walk to Spike's motorcycle. "Aren't you worried that someone will notice you're missing?" Willow asked a question that had been on her mind for a couple weeks.

"Not particularly," he answered in a slightly sour voice. "Dru and the wanker spend nearly every waking hour away from home hunting and fucking and their followers are idiots."

"Angel and Dru?" Willow whispered in surprise that he was admitting it to her. "Is that why, you know, us?"

Spike stopped walking and turned to face her, taking in the confusion and hurt that battled desire on her very open face. Gently he lifted her drooping chin and brought her eyes to his. "Don't ever think that, Willow. You are not a substitute."

A glimmer of a smile crossed her lips and he kissed her hard, then straddled the motorcycle, lifting her up behind him. Willow went eagerly, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her hot body to his back.

Ten minutes later they pulled into the courtyard of the cheap motel they had frequented before and Spike led her to the room he had rented. Willow glanced around, wondering why the bed had been stripped of bedding, only a new pillow, still in its plastic bag, remained on the mattress. Next to it sat a tote bag.

Spike locked the door and sat down in the one semi- comfortable chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. Willow turned to him and gave him a puzzled look.

"Luv, tonight we try something a little different."

"Don't we do that every night?" Willow asked.

"Do you know what goes on in these rooms? Why they're rented by the hour?"

Willow blushed and nodded. "So, you gonna pay me?" she asked mischievously.

Spike couldn't help but grin. "Not quite." He got himself under control and ran his eyes over her, pleased to see that her clothing style was loosening up somewhat--at least at night. Willow wore a short, flared miniskirt, a shirt unbuttoned to a spot between her obviously unbound breasts and low-heeled shoes. Her legs were bare...and magnificent.

Mentally shaking himself, Spike returned to the point. "Last time we were together, you got to be in charge. Tonight is my night. You do what I say and we'll both have a good time." He spoke the threatening words lightly with a grin on his face, so Willow didn't feel any fear, only curiosity. "Okay?"

Willow nodded. "Okay."

"Take the plastic off the pillow and take everything out of the bag."

Willow sat down on the bed to obey him, first pulling the foam pillow from the plastic covering, then reaching in the bag. Her hand wrapped around something long, hard and made of metal. Pulling it out of the bag, she blushed bright red at the slender, black vibrator in her hand. Setting it down next to her, she peeked in the bag and gasped.

A few minutes later Willow had the bag emptied. Surrounding her on the bed were various sex toys. Most she recognized--she wasn't that innocent--but some, like the little balls on the string she had never seen or imagined, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing with the wooden clothespins.

"Getting any ideas?" Spike asked.

"Um...you want me to use these...on myself?" Willow gave him a hesitant look.

"Have you ever masturbated, pet? Not counting bringing yourself off while I'm fucking you." Willow nodded slowly. "Bet you used your fingers." She nodded again. "Well, now you get to see what you've been missing."

"What's the pillow for?" she asked, softly, a little unsure.

"Oh, something soft, yet firm to rub against. It's one of the oldest ways...before plastic and batteries."

The heat in her face spread down Willow's neck as erotic images filled her mind. Unable to look at Spike, she again glanced down at the items surrounding her. She began to get some ideas.

Kicking off her shoes, she slid to the middle of the bed and rose to her knees, sitting back on her heels. As she began to unbutton her shirt, Willow looked up and caught a glimpse of herself in the dirty mirror. Tugging the shirt out of her waistband, she slipped her hands up to cup her breasts. Her thumbs massaged her nipples and she drew in her breath as she watched them swell.

Sliding her hands up her arms, Willow pushed the shirt off her shoulders, then over her hands. Tossing the shirt on the floor, she reached up and pulled the scrunchie from her hair. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and brushed her sensitive breasts, sending flutters of desire through her.

Still watching herself in the mirror, Willow rose from the bed onto suddenly shaky legs. Fingers suddenly fumbling found the zipper of her skirt, she pulled it down and the skirt fell to the floor, leaving her in a pair of black lace bikinis.

Spike's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the combined sight of creamy, unblemished skin and decadent black lace. He shifted slightly in the chair as his cock came painfully erect.

Standing in front of the mirror, Willow ran her trembling hands slowly over her body--arms, breasts, stomach, hips, thighs. As one hand again cupped a breast, the other slipped hesitantly down the front of her panties, the fingers finding her clitoris hot and slippery with the moisture weeping from deep inside her.

A moan of pleasure escaped her as she rubbed her clitoris, feeling the pressure inside her build. Suddenly inspired, she tugged the panties down and kicked them aside, then crawled back to the middle of the bed.

She could feel Spike's eyes on her, intently watching her, but she focused on the objects on the bed, her mind irreverently going 'eeny, meeny, miney, moe'. Realizing that she already was near climax, she decided to forego the toys she wanted to take her time exploring and reached for the pillow.

Folding it in half, Willow raised up on her knees and slid it between her thighs, straddling it, facing Spike. Sliding her legs farther apart, lowering herself, Willow moaned as the foam molded itself to meet her body. She began to rock, thrusting her hips down and forward. Her eyes fell shut.

"Keep your eyes open," Spike managed to gasp out as he watched her rubbing her pussy against the pillow. He could smell her arousal from ten feet away and recognized the signs of an impending orgasm.

Willow forced her eyes open and stared blankly at the curtained window. Looking at Spike was too intimate. She had no reservations about doing this in front of him, for him, but for some reason, looking at him was beyond her. Maybe she was afraid she'd turn into a babbling idiot...

All thought fled her mind and she moved faster, her hands digging into the pillow, pressing it against her writhing body, as her head fell back. With a final hard thrust, the pressure inside her exploded and her body shook in hot pleasure. Willow moaned and tumbled forward onto the bed, panting for air as her body began to relax.

After a few minutes, she pushed herself back into a sitting position and brushed her tangled hair away from her eyes. Turning the pillow over, she pushed it up against the padded headboard, then scooted after it. Sitting back, she bent her knees, spread her legs and reached for the shiny black vibrator.

The sound of the chair moving forward faintly registered in her lust-addled brain as her hands moved up and down the cool, smooth metal. Her thumb hit the switch at the base and her eyes widened as it began to pulse in her hand. Just the thought of the buzzing toy touching her clit sent a spasm of pleasure through her.

Slowly she brought the tip to one of her erect nipples and nearly jumped at the surge of sensation. Carefully she began to circle her breast, every so often letting the vibrator slide across the throbbing bud. Then she switched breasts and gave it equal attention. Pleasure lanced from her breast to her pussy and her thighs opened wider as a whimper broke from her lips.

Finally she pulled the vibrator away from her breast and moved it down between her legs. The first hesitant touch of the tip to her throbbing clit made her hips jerk in response. Gritting her teeth at the intense pleasure, she pressed the vibrator harder to the sensitive nubbin and gasped and arched. Moving the vibrator around her clit, she began to pant in rhythm to the jerking of her hips.

Wild-eyed with desire, she looked up and saw herself in the mirror. The vibrator clutched in her white-knuckled hand, being rubbed up and down her wet slit, pressing hard against her swollen, sensitive clit. It was too much...

Straining, panting, reaching for the approaching climax, Willow arched her back and Spike's voice hit her. "Take it off your clit and slide it inside."

Willow's eyes nearly crossed and she made a frustrated sound, but her sense of honor--she *had* agreed to obey him--beat out the lust and she pulled the vibrator away. Swallowing hard, shaking from a release denied, she lowered the vibrator and hesitantly found the opening to her body.

Twisting the slick metal tube, she pushed it slowly inside, her inner moisture preparing the way. Willow's eyes widened as the vibrations hit her pussy, spreading from the inside to the out. Pulling the vibrator nearly all the way out, she thrust it in harder, arching her hips off the bed.

As she twisted the vibrator in and out, the fingers of her other hand found her puffy clitoris and squeezed. With a yell, Willow came, her vaginal juices soaking her fingers as she continued to plunge the vibrator inside herself.

Finally, her nearly numb fingers found the off switch and she pulled the now silent toy from her grasping vagina and let it roll onto the bed. Willow lay slumped for a moment, relaxing her trembling muscles and getting her breath under control.

Brushing the perspiration from her eyes, she looked down at her breasts. The nipples were still hard and erect and Willow's breath caught in her throat as she realized a use for the clothespins.

She welcomed the surge of lust that hit her and pushed herself back up into a sitting position, reaching for a small, flexible, piece of black leather. Examining it carefully, she slapped it into her open hand and reveled in the sting.

A small part of her wondered where these erotic ideas were coming from. The larger part of her couldn't care less.

Carefully, Willow smacked the paddle across one of breasts and gasped at the painful pleasure. Sliding her free hand beneath one breast to raise it, she snapped the paddle across the nipple.

Crying out, Willow arched her whole body, her toes digging at the mattress beneath her as heat flooded her. The paddle licked her breast again and her nipple felt like it was about to explode. Dimly Willow wondered if she could come from just touching her breasts. She also wondered what it would feel like to feel the paddle on her clit.

Groaning and thrashing her hips at the image, Willow reached for one of the clothespins. Immediately she realized that the spring was loose. It would hurt, but wouldn't be tight enough to do any permanent damage.

Setting the paddle across her trembling stomach, Willow grasped her stinging breast and carefully attached the clothespin around the nipple. Hissing at the sudden, sharp pain, her head swimming with pleasure, she fumbled for the paddle and slapped it across her other breast, hitting just hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she began to place light teasing blows on the firm flesh of her breast, avoiding the nipple which protruded prominently from the center of her reddening breast. Suddenly, she slapped the paddle hard, catching the erect bud. Willow yelled as a spasm of pleasure burst from her pussy and her legs began to tremble as she approached another orgasm.

Finding another clothespin, she attached it to her other nipple, then took a deep breath and brought the paddle down across her mound. Although for the most part her pelvis protected her clitoris, the paddle caught her hard along her swollen cleft and Willow screamed. Her body arched off the bed, her legs tightened and shook, her teeth clenched as her breath caught in her throat, and she exploded.

Collapsing, panting for breath, Willow sprawled, slumped against the headboard, her eyes closed, her whole body trembling. Finally, after a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked at Spike.

His hands gripped the arms of the chair, but otherwise, he seemed totally in control, as if he'd been watching a baseball game on television. But, his eyes--they were wild with desire. She had inspired that desire.

Pride flooded Willow and she swung her shaky legs over the side of the bed. Carefully she removed the clothespins, noting that her elongated nipples were purple and light bruises were forming on the pale skin of her breasts. Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet. As she walked the few feet towards her lover, she saw the hard bulge in the front of his jeans. Definite arousal.

"Kneel down," Spike said in a near growl, pointing to the floor at his feet. Obediently, Willow sank to her knees, sitting back on her heels. Spike stood and unzipped his jeans, carefully taking out his painful, throbbing, way-too- long-denied cock.

"Do you want me to...?" Willow whispered, gazing in adoration at the cock only inches from her face.

Spike ran his hand up the length of his erection and groaned. "No. I watched you. Only fair, you watch me," he managed to gasp out as he stroked himself.

Willow felt a tingling in her young body as she watched her lover thrust his beautiful cock into his hand. She licked her lips and looked up at him, meeting his lust-glazed eyes. Then she opened her mouth.

The sight of her open mouth, waiting, eagerly anticipating sent him over the edge. Growling, Spike lost control and came, jerking his cock in his hand, his semen squirting on Willow, some into her hungry mouth.

As he fell back into the chair, Willow licked her lips, tasting his emission, then raised her hands to her face. They came away sticky and she licked her fingers clean, then gave him a mischievous grin as he watched her, a grin creeping over his own face. "So, did I earn my money?"

Spike tucked his softening cock away and zipped his jeans, then reached down and hauled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Willow curled trusting against him and met his mouth with hers. "And a big tip," he murmured against her lips, then buried his mouth in her neck.

Willow began to giggle and clung to him. Spike cupped one of her breasts and moved her back so he could examine the nipple. It was still a little purple.

"You're going to be bruised," he said with a little chagrin.

"Pale skin, bruises easily, well, at least on the living," she teased, then whimpered as he flicked the sore bud with his thumb.

"I was a little surprised that you not only figured out something to do with the clothespins, but used them."

"Did you like it?" Willow asked in a soft voice.

"Did you?" Spike asked seriously.

Willow blushed and nodded. "They hurt...but in a good way...does that make sense?" Spike nodded, cuddling her close again. "Everything felt wonderful, but," and her voice became hesitant, "I'm not sure what all the items are for." She was a little embarrassed at her ignorance.

"Luv, I'm surprised you knew what any of them were. Well, the vibrator and the dildo are pretty self-explanatory. Using the vibrator on your tits was inventive."

Willow felt a burst of pride at his praise.

Spike continued conversationally. "So, which ones are you confused about?"

Flushing slightly, Willow glanced over her shoulder at the objects scattered on the bed. "Well, those little balls on the string and...that kinda pointed on one end, but wide and flat on the other end...um...dildo."

Spike licked her ear and whispered. "That goes in your ass." Willow gasped at the heat that flooded her. "Actually, they both do. The balls on the string are an eastern invention. You put them up your ass and pull them out as you come. They enhance the orgasm."

"Do they work?" she whispered.

"Yep."

Images of Spike with a string of balls up his bottom flooded Willow's rattled brain and she buried her mouth in the base of his throat. "Spike?"

"Yes luv?"

Willow's voice shook hesitantly. "Next time...next time...can we do it that way?"

Spike grinned over her head and pretended he didn't know what she was talking about. "What way?"

"You know...in my...bottom."

Spike lifted her chin, forcing her blinking eyes to meet his. She was flushed and embarrassed. He smiled. "How old are you Willow?"

"Wha...? Seventeen." Suddenly what he was pushing for hit her and boldness flooded her. "Oh, next time, will you fuck me in the ass?" she asked in a sweet, husky voice.

Spike grinned and gave her a big kiss. "Gladly luv."

End


End file.
